traditional_vs_online_learningfandomcom-20200214-history
Online Technology
According to Barrett, Poe, & Spagnola-Doyle (2012), "We live in an ever-changing landscape of: technology" (p. 127). 10 Different technologies used in online learning environments: Online Technology Categories: * Collaboration/Group Work * Video Capturing Tools * Presentation Tools * Generating/Sorting Ideas * Organization According to ''Ozerbas, & Erdogan (2016), "The main purpose of integrating many digital technologies into the learning environment is increasing the quality and success of education" (p. 203).'' Collaboration/Group Work: Slack '' Availability: '''Free', Standard – $6.67 per user/month billed annually, or Plus – $12.50 per user/month billed annually. How It Works: Instructors & Students can create a team using Slack. In this team they can set up Channels, Direct Messages, Video Calls, Share files, and have all their materials in one place. It is a messaging app that brings all of your communication together in one place. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Students can collaborate as teams in different channels for a group project and share information through messaging. They can also share all the files they are using for their group presentations. Students can also add comments to their shared documents. Trello Availability: Free, Business Class – $9.99/month, or Enterprise – by quote. How It Works: It is a project management tool that allows you to create boards, lists, and cards to start prioritizing & organizing projects. Trello is a visual collaboration tool for planning tasks and projects. It also offers a digital board to create, organize and prioritize actions. Some features of Trello are: deadline reminders, email notifications, activity log, assign tasks, voting feature, and many more. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Students could use Trello to organize their ideas & brainstorm for future assignments/projects. Video Capturing Tools: Jing Availability: Free (Basic - Download a free trial version) & Pro - $14.95/year -Simple capture with instant sharing. How It Works: Record videos on your screens and create screen capture images. Jing aims to make screen capturing and screencasting easier by providing the one program for both. The built in sharing function in Jing allows users to upload their files directly to Screencast.com. The tool uses your computer's microphone or an external one to record audio while recording your screen. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Instructors can create video tutorials that have students walk through content. Students can use Jing to create introduction videos for their online course. Presentation Tools: Prezi '' ''Availability: Free '(Public), Enjoy ($59.04 per year or $10 per month), Pro ($159 per year or $20 per month), and Pro Plus ($240 per year or $30 per month). ''How It Work''s: Prezi is a cloud-based productivity app that creates presentations. Instead of a sequence of slides or an animated video, Prezi presentations zoom in and out of a vast single canvas, first focusing in on a block of text or a set of images or videos, and then flying across the canvas to other text or images. Prezi also provides easy and beautiful templates that users can use. ''Typically Used By: Instructors & Students Scenario: Students can create a introduction presentation or show their knowledge on a specific topic. Likewise, their Instructors can do the same. Google Slides '' ''Availability: '''Free How It Works: Google Slides is a free slideshow creation tool with easy sharing and solid collaboration features. As long as you have a Google account, you can create a slideshow, collaborate with others on it, and present it quickly and easily. Users can create presentations using templates, share their presentations with others, add transitions, and present. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Instructors want their students to collaborate to create a presentation based on the information the students that week. Emaze '' ''Availability: Free, Pro, or Business How It Works: Emaze is an online, web-based presentation creator that can be used to build and edit presentations on any personal computer. All you have to do is add in your content, and emaze will take care of the rest.You can select from approximately 45 themes and each of these templates has been categorized carefully to offer users a wide range of choices. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Students can use Emaze to create a presentation for an assignment. They can use one of the many beautiful themes to create their presentation to respond to articles, or weekly topics. Educreations '' ''Availability: Free '& Pro (1 month: $11.99 (auto-renewing or 1 year: $99.99 (not auto-renewing)). ''How It Works: Educreations is a unique interactive whiteboard and screencasting tool that’s simple, powerful, and fun to use. Annotate, animate, and narrate nearly any type of content as you explain any concept. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Instructors can create short instructional videos and share them instantly with students, or ask students to show what they know and help friends learn something new. '''Generating/Sorting Ideas: Coggle.it '' ''Availability: Free, '''Awesome Plan ($5 per month), or Organization Plan ($8 per month). ' ''How It Works: Coggle is an online software for sharing thoughts, exploring ideas, making plans, whether with complete or incomplete information, and doing it with others collaboratively. It starts you off with a single, blank central node. To get started, click the node rename it, then start building your mind map around it. You can drag subnodes around freely, and click connecting lines to change their colors. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Instructors can ask their students to brainstorm topics or compare and contrast two different subjects. Padlet '' ''Availability: Free, 'School or Business (If you pay month-to-month, it is $12 per user / month). ''How It Works: Padlet is a website and app that allows kids to collect information from the internet and pin it onto virtual bulletin boards using a simple drag-and-drop system. Similar to Pinterest, Padlet allows users to add & organize videos, text, links, images on the padlet boards. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: If Instructors want their students to create storyboards by adding text plot, images for characters & settings and videos that show/talk about the storyboard. '''Organization: Google Drive '' 'Availability'': Free '(15GB of free storage), 100GB ($1.99 MONTHLY), or 1TB ($9.99 MONTHLY), or 10TB ($199.99). ''How It Works: Google Drive is free to use with a Google account. It is a file storage and synchronization service developed by Google. Google Drive allows users to store files in the cloud, synchronize files across devices, and share files. Typically Used By: Businesses, Instructors & Students Scenario: Instructors can organize their files in folders and share them with students. Students can create folders to organize their documents, presentations, & assignments. ''Emerging Online Technology: Adobe Captivate According to Susilo (2014), "The incorporation of emerging technologies (ETs) in education is an acknowledgement of the profound influence technology has on all aspects of human life, and there is a critical need for all individuals to develop at least minimal levels of understanding of technology" (p. 257). Adobe Captivate is an emerging technology tool that I believe will be incorporated in both traditional & online learning environments more frequently in the future. It costs $29.99 monthly. It is a rapid responsive authoring tool that is used for creating elearning content such as software demonstrations, software simulations, branched scenarios, and randomized quizzes in Small Web Formats (.swf) and HTML5 formats. The newest version, Adobe Captivate 9 is a great tool for eLearning professionals who want a flexible design platform that also happens to be affordable. References: Barrett, Poe, Spagnola-Doyle (2012). Power Up: A Practical Student's Guide to Online Learning, 2nd Edition. Prentice Hall Ozerbas, M. A., & Erdogan, B. H. (2016). The effect of the digital classroom on academic success and online technologies self-efficacy. Journal Of Educational Technology & Society, 19(4), 203-212. Retrieved from http://www.ifets.info/journals/19_4/17.pdf Susilo, A. (2014). Emerging technologies acceptance in online tutorials: tutors' and students' behavior intentions in higher education. O''pen Praxis'', 6(3), 257-274. Retrieved from http://files.eric.ed.gov/fulltext/EJ1075805.pdf